Tajomník MNV Varín
Tajomník MNV Varín bol dostojnik socialistickej armady a riadny funkcionar. Zastával obdobné antiklerikální postoje jako Laco Repáň. * aj raz som rakvu zahrabal len dvadsat centimetrov.v noci prisli na cintorin ty moji dva cierny kokoti aj riadne hrabali.ako psi.rakvu prekusali aj pekny raut mali celu noc.rano ide tajomnik narodneho vybora do roboty aj stretne mojho psa ako si cosi nesie.zrejme domov tiahol zahrabat na druhy den aby mal zasobu. (Žalm #2286) * aj ma ihned na narodny vybor zavolali no bali sa prusera poslali jedneho debila zahrabat ten bordel po tem rautu tych dvoch ciernych vlkodlakov.vravim sak ja to upratam aj na mna tajomnik reval v kancelarii ze som korhel a na cintorin nevkrocim aj mi zasa povedal ze som farara zbil aj som mu do riti flasu od vodky vrazel a teraz vraj psy krmim takymto zposobom reval boha jeho ty kokot repan aj po kancelarii chodel aj mal motyku v ruke.potom sa ukludnel aj mu vravim sak co s teho robis kurva detektivku ako agata christaje sak zahrabem a je.napokon prisiel ten debil ze vraj upratal setko aj dostal od tajomnika sto korun z pokladne za robotu pre narodny vybor aj ihned stouku zobral aj isiel do varina do krcmy kde sa ozral aj ma ozraty v krcme ohovaral.sak bol to taky retardovany debil co mozes od takychto srancov cakat. (Žalm #2287) * no isiel som domov a sral som na to.druhy den rano prisiel tajomnik na aute na mlyn a vravi mi sak do riti laco na sobotu su dvaja na pohreb kurva no nema kto hroby pripravit bez prosim ta na cintorin aj urob.vravim sak ste ma vcera vyhodeli.tajomnik vravi sak sa nehnevaj ved vidis ze socialismus budovat nie je jednoduche stale akesi problemy musis riesit kurva.aj mi cigarety dal.vravim dobre pojdem porobit no chcem pridat na vyplate.aj mi pedesiat korun dal navrch aj som robel dalsie dva mesiace.napokon cintorin zatvoreli pre nove diery ktore sa uz nerobeli aj setko supali do krematoria do ziliny. (Žalm #2288) * aj som raz ukazal tyto moje plany novemu fararovi co tam bol som myslelsom ci by trebarz ty kokoti z vatikana ten motor z miga nekupeli ako sa dnes vravi setko nezainvestovali.hovno z teho bolo nanestastie lebo aj tento novy sviniar ma ohovaral u tajomnika ze vraj je strasne aky ze ludia tu v dedine byvaju.tym si nasral do huby lebo som mu povedal ze ho valaskou dobijem ze mu pazury aj kokota odseknem.utekal prec aj sa krizoval ako keby som bol akysi cudak kurva som len o dobrom biznise premyslal.od tej doby nenavidim setkych sviniarov z vatikana setkych by som povesel aj by viseli s jazyciskami vyplazenymi aj ociskami vyvalenymi.kurvy. (Žalm #2290) * sak hej jerklover futbal sa hral samozrejme ihrisko bolo za narodnym vyborom aj ked sa hralo trebarz s varinom lebo mojsova lucka prisla hrat vzdy sa seci riadne pobili.raz mojsi aj satnu sekerami roztrieskali kokoti z mojsovej lucky.sak ked nabuduce mojs hral v lucke im satnu v lucke podpalel.aj raz sekerami rozbili motorku kapitanovi z varina.mal jawu tristopedesiatku aj mu traja do teho sekerami buchali setko z teho lietalo aj nadrz prebili aj ju zapaleli.sak tajomnik narodneho vybora reval ze takto sa sudruzi nemozete na futbale chovat no seci nanho srali. (Žalm #2343) * ako ted debil na voziku z varina stefan kudercik ked isiel na voziku z krcmy ozraty aj vozik zle riadel rano aj ho trambus presiel zadnymi kolesami na tem voziku aj kopu zeleza aj mesa z neho narobel taku miesanicu.prisiel tajomnik narodneho vybora a vravi mi laco do pice budes musiet dieru na cintorine kopat.vravim sak teraz mam dovolenku srat nanho hodit tento rozgniaveny gulas do vaha a je.tajomnik bol nasraty aj nadaval ze ho zobudeli a musi taketo chujoviny riesit v pat hodin rano. (Žalm #2961) * aj zme na zandarov cakali u tej rozgniavenej kopy teho debila kudercika lebo zandari sa ozrali na nocnej a nebrali telefon ako tam tajomnik telefonoval.vravim mu sak pockaj tajomnik za chvilu pridu hodovat muchy na kudercika aj mal hlavu celu prasklu a cosi mu z nej vytekalo aj tajomnik vravi cakal som ze mu potecu hovna z tej rozgniavenej gebene doboha pol siestej a musim tu trcat kvoli temuto debilovi. (Žalm #2964) * napokon prisli dalsi chalani z krcmy seci ozraty aj dusan rolcek vravel ze to vyzera ako ked je kudercik este zivy no tajomnik mu povedal ty debil ved vidis ze ma hlavu odtrhlu aj puklu hadam kurva s tymto bude kolesa na voziku krutit kurva ved vidis ze zdochol aj ma rurami z vozika prepichany bachor.vravim aj vreco mu odtrhlo tuto lezi to bude dozaista kudercika vreco.riadna sila tento trambus kurva vravim. (Žalm #2965) * tajomnik fajcel aj vravi sak aspon usetri socialisticky stat a nebude musiet takymto hadrakom na voziku prachy davat v sovietskom zveze tyto na vozikoch do propasti hadzu.sak co s tym ine do pice komsomolci vedia hospodarit a na co tieto pandravy zivit.vravim sak hej kazdy den bol ozraty aj reval v krcme na zem chcal skoda ho nie je len ma sere ze mam dovolenku a musim ist dieru kopat na tento gulas. (Žalm #2966) * vravim mu flandakovi neser ma ty smrad zoberiem krompac aj ti do chrbta zatnem riadnu sovietsku ocel ty vatikansky otrok.som mal pekny krompac zo sovietskeho zvezu.aj utekal prec.sak ma stale ohovaral vsade tento fararsky sviniar vravel ze mu stale smrtou vyhrozujem aj ze som lucifera syn.aj si na mna stazoval.sak mu tajomnik narodneho vybora povedal ze takychto darmozrutov uz v sovietskom zveze setkych obeseli nech si da aj on pozor na slucku robotnickej triedy.aj nanho reval ty flandacky darmozrut aj ho z kancelarie vypral. (Žalm #3273) * akesi stare psisko islo cez cestu pred luckou len som pocul ako karosa do teho buchla a psiska nebolo.revem na bulejcika daj tam turbo per ho kurva ideme riadne.kurva zme do lucky dosli aj naraz tibor na brzdiska dupol kolesa sa nekruteli no autobus stale isiel dymelo sa z teho riadne.ten sviniar farar si stazoval na narodnom vybore vraj sofer isiel opity aj mu tajomnik povedal hadam nechces ty flandak tuto osocovat socialistickeho sofera.?sak si porozmyslaj co tu budes kde tarat do pice.farar porozmyslal aj radsiej hubu drzal. (Žalm #3437) * dobre ste urobeli ze ste teho udavaca pekne dobili.mali ste mu aj do hlavy kokota ihli pichnut aj mu vreco klincom preklat.sak aj ja som mal motorku mal som jawu dvestopedesiat kurva riadna motorka bola isla by hadam tristo.jazdel som na nej ozraty kazdy den no mna zandari nestavali lebo im tajomnik povedal ze ked ma chytia ozrateho a zoberu mi papiere ako budem do roboty chodit a kto bude tym mrtvolam diery kopat.sak aj zandari jazdeli ozraty na motorke.prisiel zandar z varina kurva do krcmy slahol tri poldecaky aj tri piva aj pofajcel nastartoval aj isiel. (Žalm #3439) * ako som mal tehoto mrtvaka v marnici smrada tam bolo z teho riadne.boli s tym akesi obstrukcie lebo narodny vybor cosi naokolo teho vybavoval aj lezal tam tri dni v obyvacke.vravim obyvacke no bola to marnica no mal som to ako abyvacku som tam mal stol aj stolicky taky divan aj malu rusku televiziu.smradiska z tehoto bolo kurva ked som tam obedoval v marnici vravim slusny clovek by z teho vracal kurva z takychto zdochlych sraciek v truhle napchatych kopol som do teho aj vravim kurva hodim to do vaha aj srat na to.druhy den prisiel tajomnik aj mi vravi laco mozes teho uz neviem ako sa volal do diery slahnut aj zasypat.vraj stodevadesiat korun priplatok dostanem.zobral som lano aj som truhlu obkrutel a tiahol som ho ako osol po zemi k diere slahol som to do diery padlo na bok kurva velku lopatu aj bol za pol hodiny zahadzane.vravim sak hotove tato sviniarska zdochlina mi uz nebude smrdiet v obyvacke. (Žalm #3458) * aj som mu povedal ked cosi take zasa povie ze hrob prenho vykopem aj zmizi zo zeme.vravim tajomnik vravel ze v sovietskom zveze sa takyto darmozruti mozu do jam hadzat daj si kurva pokoj kurva jebem ti tvoju mamicku na hrobe tvojho oca konarom do riti ty papezenec daj si pozor ty vatikansky potkan.aj sa velmi bal lebo videl ze mam dyku. (Žalm #3552) * sak hej jerklover ked som v kafilerke robel najvatsie smradiska boli v lete ked na kopach hnilo trebarz padesiat krav a do teho prasce nahadzane taka prasokravska zdochliacka miesanica.setko tieklo aj nafukle ako vzducholode vzdy buchlo rana ako z kanona ako bachor pukol aj creva vyletely.ked zme sa trebarz doobeda ozrali aj zme lezali aj fajceli cely den a do kafilerneho mlyna nehadzali bola pekna kopa tychto selijakych ude vraj mu tieto povracane hnidy cely autobus zasmradia.poslali ich na umyvarku si huby umyt no ktosi z kafilerky zabudol na umyvarke igelitove vreco aj zo dvadsat mrtvych maciatok v tem bolo napchatych aj ty povracane decka kricaly v hroze aj utekali z umyvarky prec ked tu zmes mrtvych maciatok videli napchatu vo vrecu.pani ucitelka ma stretla tyzden na to aj na mna kricala na dedine co zme tym deckam urobeli vraj kricia zo spania.aj tajomnik ked ma stretol na dedine vravel mi laco tato ekskurzia bola ozajstny detsky stalingrad. (Žalm #4094) * sak som na tieto pripady vymyslel take zariadenie z traktora urobene take naostrene macety prirobene na kolesovy rotator aj by tym cez mrtvaka presiel aj by z teho kopa mleteho bola.no tento vynalez macetovy zetor sa nikedy neurobel.som tajomnikovi narodneho vybora ukazoval aj sa mu velmi lubel moj napad saj mi cigaretu astor ponukol aj vravel s tymto zetorakom ist do vatikana aj setkych tam rosekat. (Žalm #4531) * aj sa isiel stazovat na mna na narodny vybor.tajomnik mu povedal najprv sa postav do pozora kurva ked so mnu hovoris som dostojnik socialistickej armady ty debil a napokon povedz co chces stazovat no nezabudni v sovietskom zveze takychto vesaju ako si ty.poved staznost ty chuj.vraj ziadnu nema aj isiel prec. (Žalm #5102) Category:Osoby Category:Varín